


sit still, look pretty

by kkeithkatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, If you want - Freeform, In a sense, Kissing, Makeup, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 1/2, implied Pidge/Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeithkatt/pseuds/kkeithkatt
Summary: Allura has a simple task, a request really, for Keith.Who is he to deny her?
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	sit still, look pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tweet I saw so enjoy :)

Keith is in the sitting room, minding his own business and avoiding Coran and his endless supply of weird space comics, when the door is resoundingly slid open.

Allura walks in, smiling brightly. She has her hair down today, something that’s slowly becoming more and more of a rarity, and he instantly wants to shove his hands into it. It’s always so soft and thick and the smell of her shampoo is heavy enough he can smell it clear as day. He wants to bury his face into her neck and breathe it in, breathe her in, until their reality’s drag them back...

“Keith!” Allura yells, loud and full of emotion. It has his head snapping back, hand reaching for his blade, bringing him back in focus with a rough jerk.

“What?” He stands up, knees popping in protest. He really should stretch more. “What’s wrong? What is it?”

She has the audacity to laugh at him, stepping into his space with a smile and setting a hand on his chest to push him back onto the couch. Her touch is warm and feathery, like the kisses she gives him before bed sometimes.

“Nothings wrong.” She reassured him, still smiling. “I was just looking for you.”

He arches a brow, a frown marring his face. “Oh? Why.”

Allura rolls her eyes, the expression too familiar to not be one of his own, but the smile stays, warming her face, and she sits down next to him, leg pressed against his own as if personal space is a nonexistent issue.

He supposes for them it isn’t an issue at all though. It’s a nice thought. A reminder he needs.

She can sit as close as she wants. Closer even, if he gets a say.

“I bumped into Lance,” she starts and he groans loudly beside her, tossing his head back into the cushions behind them. She sighs at him, patting his knee. He needs the comfort. Really. “And he was having a...” self-care day”?

Keith sighs airily through his nose and cuts her a glance. “Yeah, he does that a lot.”

If Keith had a quarter for every time Lance was “having a self-care day”, he thinks he could buy a new jacket. Maybe even one that actually fits him. He hasn’t bought clothes, much less new ones, in a long time. Long before he knew of Voltron and weird mystical energy.

She nods quickly, the bangs around her face bouncing with the movement. “Yes. Well, he gave me a face mask.”

Keith tries not to twitch. Honest.

“They’re very relaxing,” Allura goes on and Keith realizes, belatedly, that her hand is still on his knee. The contact is hot and burns through his jeans. “And afterward he gave me some human makeup.”

Keith smiles over at her, the joy evident in her face. Slowly, he shifts his hand over to toy with her fingers. She doesn’t even move, just slides her own over his like a playful kitten. He wants to hold her hand properly but refrains.

“Did he show you how to use them too?”

Keith’s seen some of Allura’s makeup. She doesn’t wear it often, since they’re constantly in a battle or sparring on the training decks. Sweat, even with alien makeup, doesn’t match up well with the hobby. But he still knows that the altean makeup she has looks nothing like the kind he’s seen on earth.

Her smile broadens and he unconsciously returns it. “He did!”

And at this proclamation, Allura reaches beside herself and pulls out a little bag he hadn’t even noticed her carrying in. The bag is unmistakably from Lance, blue and all, and she slides the zipper open with an eager hand.

Keith peers over her shoulder curiously, wanting to know what the hell Lance managed to find up here in space. Allura makes the task easy when she begins pulling some things out of her bag.

She holds up a thin, purple tube. “This is lipstick!” She hands it to him, going back to her bag, and he screws the tube open. Sure enough, liquid lipstick greets him, a dark purple stain of it. “I don’t think it’s really my color but this eyeshadow looks nice!”

She hands him another object, this one clearly an eyeshadow palette. Keith’s had many foster sisters and he’s been bored enough to read magazines discarded on tables. While he may not look the part, he knows which makeup is which. The palette she handed him is made up of creamy, glittery colors and he likes it already.

“This looks pretty,” he agrees and she beams.

“Doesn’t it?” She hands him another object, this one thinner than the others. “That’s for my eyebrows?”

He looks down at it and frowns. “I think so? Brow pencils and liners look so similar to me...”

She perks up at this and brings another thing out of her borrowed bag. “Lance gave me eyeliner too!” She whips out a black pencil and waves it in Keith’s face. “He said it defines my eyes!”

Keith carefully puts the other makeup in his hands back into her bag. “Why does he even have this stuff? I’ve never seen him wear any.”

Allura shrugs carelessly, the move oddly casual on her usually formal frame. But it matches the press of her body along his.

“He’s apparently been teaching Pidge some things,” Allura says, her smile turning into something mischievous. “He has a lot of sisters who taught him and Pidge is... curious.”

Keith finds this extremely hard to believe but says nothing. It’s not his business and he _doesn’t_ want to know. Absolutely not. Allura rolls her eyes at him and snatches the eyeliner back. He doesn’t even remember taking it from her.

“Anyway!” She grins, that playful look still about her. The urge to kiss her grows. “I want to try makeup on you!”

“You what.” He deadpans, suddenly sitting up straight. She cackles at him, like this is the exact reaction she expected and wanted and he almost deflates at the thought. Is he really that predictable?

“The eyeliner specifically.” Allura smiles and he looks away, biting his cheek. “Your eyes are so pretty? I want to see what they look like with it on.”

That just makes him blush. Keith’s been called pretty before but somehow it seems more genuine coming from Allura. More important.

“Have you done it before?” He’s never seen anything resembling liner in her room nor has he seen her wear any.

She nods though. “Of course.”

_Of course,_ he thinks fondly and turns back to her.

“My friends and I would do each other’s makeup often.” She says and looks away. Keith’s features turn a little sad because he knows what she means. Altea and its past, her past, lingers in the too empty halls of the castleship, a constant reminder of what’s been lost. How could he ever refuse her? 

“Okay.” He whispers, giving her fingers a squeeze. “Go ahead.”

Allura perks up, blue eyes sparkling, and she pushes the makeup bag away from them. “Excellent! Shall I-?” She waves a hand in his direction and he has no idea what she is asking but he nods anyway.

A pretty blush stains her cheeks immediately but before he can really ponder that, Allura is scooting into his space and throwing a leg over his thighs. Immediately, his eyes are wide, he can feel it, as she settles in his lap, hands bracing herself on his shoulders.

“O-Oh you...” Keith stutters, face impossibly hot, and Allura’s face matches his. She peers down at him, shifting uneasily in his lap, which just makes this even worse.

_Or better._

She bites her lip. “Sorry, should I not-?”

“No!” He shakes his head quickly. “It’s fine! I was just surprised!”

They stare at each other in equal parts embarrassment and shyness. This isn’t the first time Allura’s been in his lap. They haven’t really talked about it yet, both still very unsure about everything and what it means.

They’ve been training together for months, separate from the rest of Team Voltron. Keith had usually preferred fighting with the training robot or Shiro, both far more familiar to him than not. Shiro’s been a constant sparring partner of his for ages now and the man knows even more than he did back then, thanks to the Arena. The training bot is, obviously, meant for training.

But Shiro sometimes gets this look on his face when they train, like he’s not entirely there, and Keith feels a little guilty for asking, for bringing back these memories Shiro’s not ready to face yet, so he asks less often. And the bot, while a challenge at first, quickly becomes an annoyance with how predictable it is. How easy it becomes to beat it.

It’s a mark of progress, he knows. But it doesn’t lessen his frustration.

And then Allura came in.

She had been checking his logs, she tells him. Keith puts more hours in the training deck than anyone, a combination of him being dedicated, wanting to burn off steam, and an attempt to avoid others and situations he isn’t ready for himself. She had seen his progress, his struggling, and wanted to help.

Allura proves to be a capable partner, not that he was surprised. Her skill at defeating the training bot had been proven early on in their travels. But she surprises him when she brings out weapons. She favors a staff and wields it expertly and with his sword, it’s nice to have an actual partner to practice against.

She isn’t predictable or easy in any sense and Keith’s always loved a challenge.

Somewhere along the lines though, their late nights in the deck, with heavy hot breaths and sweaty foreheads, had bled outside of the safe confines of the room. She started sitting next to him more, finding him in the sitting room or at the dining table. The others have noticed, if their curious wandering eyes were any tell, but no one had questioned it.

Keith’s glad they hadn’t. He wouldn’t know what to say.

She would talk about Altea sometimes, of her parents and old friends and the people that had worked in the castle as she grew up. She spoke of foreign planets and beautiful festivals and rich foods he couldn’t even imagine.

And slowly, Keith had returned the hushed words with his own. He tells her about his father and their small home in the desert, from before. He mentions a few foster homes, always brief, but mostly he talks about Shiro and the heavy bond they’ve always seemed to share.

Keith doesn’t know how they become what they are. He just knows that one night they had been sparring, weapons discarded and hands wrapped, when suddenly she was in his lap and he was in the ground and their faces were too close- _too close_ \- and then they were kissing.

The first kiss had been hot and heavy and fast. Just like their training sessions.

The second, which happened only a few days later in the hallway outside his room, had been slow and quiet. A secret between them and no one else.

There are more kisses now, of both kinds and every kind in between. They still haven’t talked about it, haven’t defined what this is or how long it’ll last. If it means anything. Keith thinks it does though and he likes what they have so, for now, that’s enough. More than, even, if the way she keeps looking at him is any indicator.

He’s not really sure how they got to this, makeup, of all things though but it feels special somehow anyway. Precious in its normalcy.

“Can I really?” She reaffirms. Allura is grinning and it’s easy to nod his agreement in the face of that happiness, a carefree quality to it that he’s still trying to recognize in her. It looks good on her, as most things do.

She jumps in excitement, squirming in his lap, and he settles his hands on her waist to still her. The last thing he needs right now is an insanely pretty woman wiggling around in his lap. Her lips just twitch into an even bigger grin and he has to fight back one of his own, that’s how infectious she is.

One of her hands resettles upon his shoulder, the other hovering in the small space of air between them, eyeliner pencil at the ready in her other hand.

Allura’s thighs are warm along his own, a firm reassuring pressure that’s more satisfying than it probably should be. She’s focused so hard, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, and Keith can feel the rising blush on his cheeks.

He can’t help it. She’s just so pretty, so determined to get this right, and it’s beyond adorable.

“Keith!” She suddenly groans, her voice too soft to be called a snap but the shape of it is there. He jerks against her hand and her grip tightens briefly. “Hold still! I’m trying to get this right!”

He huffs and she mirrors the sound with a roll of her eyes. That just makes him smile though and she punches his face for it.

“Relax your face.” She instructs, looking serious. As if this were another battle for her to guide them through. “I’m not going to kill you, you know.” Allura laughs at that and it’s so far from what he’s actually thinking that he laughs with her.

He tries to relax his face though anyway. For her.

Her hand slides up his throat, fingers cool against heated skin, and grasp his chin, holding his face there as she works the eyeliner over his eyelid, tight along his waterline. It’s a weird feeling, one that kinda makes him want to twitch away, but she keeps his head still long enough to line one eye.

“Ha!” She gives a little cheer, suddenly sitting back with a pleased smirk. Allura eyes her handiwork and he stares back at her, wide-eyed.

“Well?” He arches a brow, the one of the “completed” side of his face. “Do you like it?”

Her smirk stretches into a grin, eyes bright and happy. “I need the whole picture I think.”

Keith huffs again, looking away, and her grin just spreads. The blush intensifies and her hand returns to his chin, gently jerking him back to face her.

Her thumb runs a slow swipe over his skin as she leans back in, liner at the ready, and this time it’s easier to stay still as she runs it along his lash line. The gel is light and heavy on his skin, unusual in its unfamiliarity, but the way she looks down at him isn’t.

A strand of hair falls into her face and before she can shove it away, he’s reaching out to tuck it behind her pointed ear. The move seems to surprise her because this time she’s the one to jerk back, eyes wide, dangly earrings swinging.

A pleasant blush stains her cheeks and he tries not to grin.

“Well?” Keith repeats, asking her again, and her blue eyes roam quickly over his face, widening just a little bit. His eyes pinch with his own grin. “Good?”

He can hear the intake in her breath. Their faces are so close. Her perfume clouds his senses and he tries to differentiate the smell of it but it’s not one he knows. Probably altean, if he had to wager a guess.

It smells nice.

Allura’s hand curls around his shoulder, fingers brushing against his neck and the base of his spine. He leans into it and squeezes his own hands, which rest easily on her waist.

She takes another shaky breath and suddenly they’re both leaning in as if answering a silent call, and her lips are pressed to his.

It’s an easy kiss, one full of familiarity and heat. It’s not unlike how flying feels. Only like this, it’s gentle and warm and not the raging inferno he usually feels. Her lips are soft against his, a slight push of pressure, and he knows his own are chapped from the winds of planet Reynua but she doesn’t seem to mind. She presses closer, her head angling down, and he cups the back of her neck, drawing them together even more.

They pull back with an exhale, Keith breathing in her flowery perfume, and she stares down at him, her face fond and relaxed.

They don’t have a name for this, maybe they never will, but it doesn’t matter. It never really will.

“I like the eyeliner.” She declares.

Keith smiles back, face too soft for anyone else to see. “Me too.”

"I want to do your hair next."

He laughs, feeling too warm, and squeezes the back of her neck, briefly, like a hug. "Okay."

He’ll let her do it every day. If she wants.

(Allura does).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Kallura before but I hope I did a decent enough job! Let me know if you want a part 2 with the hair stuff lol


End file.
